Sweet Revenge
by imtheRATZ
Summary: All Hallows' Eve was a mystery to even those who have lived since the first dusk, but the most mysterious part of all was the strange things children did. Hiding beneath a disguise which one has to guess, running around begging for sugary treats and then blabbering on to their friends. It was strange yet exciting, or so Gilbert Beilschmidt thought. / Halloween Speical. Enjoy ;3


All Hallows' Eve, as those of greater age prefer to call it. It was the night the dead were to be celebrated in order for them to not trespass into the living world, or so it was believed. No one really knows how all of this started, was it some madman's mind wondering around? Or perhaps an old widow hoping her husband would once again rejoice with her. Some say it was to chase away the spirits of those who dared to destroy the farmer's crops, then there's the part of it being the celebration of Saints. How did one night turn into something so complicated?

All Hallows' Eve was a mystery to even those who have lived since the first dusk, but the most mysterious part of all was the strange things children did. Hiding beneath a disguise which one has to guess, running around begging for sugary treats and then blabbering on to their friends. It was strange yet exciting, or so Gilbert Beilschmidt thought. He was a man- I'm sorry, I meant a Demon of many talents and thoughts, never one to back away from anything dangerous. He chose to hide away his spiralling black horns, soft leather wings, sharp hideous claws and a tail twisting over anything it could reach. This was simply because he had none of those.

Gilbert was a Demon with nothing more than razors in his mouth and scars littering his pale skin. One can only guess he was a Demon due to his eyes which glowed like a passionate flame and his hair like snow falling among the whitest doves. Not many feared him in the Underworld, but those who did made the right choice. Gilbert may not be the normal Demon, but once he rids of his precious eyes and useless skin, a monster escapes from underneath. Those who have seen this monster killed themselves for the memory would not leave their minds, the memory of a real Demon. So not much can be said of his true from, for if I could, then I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

As we return to this wonderful evening of the cliché full moon and no stars in sight, the Demon was currently perched atop a church glaring at the little children running around. Why he even chose this night to come onto the living world was something he would never know. And why was he glaring at those sweet innocent faces? Because none of them was worthy enough to prey on! Sighing, he toyed with the pendent around his neck, a gift from his dead brother, a gift which brought dark and murderous memories to the mind. Just thinking of the one fateful night so many years ago made the Demon hiss and glare. Never would he forgive the soul who killed his brother, his own flesh and blood.

Aside from the raging hate for a certain man, Gilbert was still hungry and getting easily bored by the faces he was seeing. Every year on this night he would surface from the underworld and feed off little children, or so the others thought. In actuality, the vengeful Demon was searching for a certain face, one he knew would appear if he looked hard enough. Already he explored the entire world all for a little town in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Europe. No one knew the town existed yet it functioned like any other town. It had a few houses, a hospital, police station, church, school and a few other shops. The Demon could also see the town was festive due to the children running around and pumpkins with faces scattered everywhere. A little boy fell and dropped his candy whilst a little girl helped him up and offered some of her candy.

This was just a waste of his time. Just when Gilbert thought of leaving, he saw someone disappearing into a store. If his eyes were not deceiving him, he would say that he finally found the man who killed his brother. A professional Demon Hunter who goes by the name Romano. The Demons fears him since the man is a hybrid of some sort; half-Demon half-angel. His parent's relationship was something messed up and caused twins to be born. Only one of them goes out to hunt Demons for reasons unknown. Of course the other twin only went on his life which resulted in him being killed due to be mistaken for his brother. This may be also why Romano seeked out the blood of his father's side.

So jumping down onto the ground, the Demon slipped past everything like a shadow until he peered inside the decorated store, where a young man stood scanning through the equipment. To be exact, the man was looking for a good knife since his old one is now rusted and broken. Gilbert watched with bright eyes as the man turned and a clear view of his face confirmed all suspicions. This was Romano, he still looked the same even after a few decades… or was it centuries? Romano picked out one of the metal objects of his choice and paid for it. Slipping it inside of his coat pocket, the Demon Hunter scurried outside, the Demon still unseen. Licking his lips, Gilbert stalked after Romano. The man was walking quickly and towards the shadows, away from all the children.

The duo continued walking into the shadows until a tiny clearing appeared. The grass was lush and bright flowers bloomed. Strange enough the clearing was in the shape of a perfect circle and at the heart of eerie and slightly haunted woods. Romano crept to the middle of the clearing and took out his knife. Looking around, he quickly nicked his wrist, a small hiss of pain escaped his lips. Gilbert could only watch in fascination as he hid behind a bulky tree. The Demon Hunter took out a vial from his coat, a clear liquid inside. Letting some drops fall into the vial, the liquid gave a hiss and turned a bloody red. A few seconds passed and once again the liquid changed back to its transparent state. Confused, the Demon could only watch as the vial's contents was being poured onto the blade, which turned from a metallic colour to pure platinum. "Yes Demon, this is how I kill your kind." The man's voice cut through the heavy silence as he turned around and glared at the tree. Romano's eyes were something which marvelled both Demon and Angel. None knew which colour was truly his; the gold could only come from his Demonic side and the green his Angelic. His hair was that of a dark shade of a reddish brown – a strange yet trademark curl on his right - whilst his skin tanned from his human heritage.

Gilbert chuckled. Truly this man knew how to sense a Demon. Walking out of his hiding spot, the Demon now faced his prey. For over a century he had no blood for a feast and surely this man would be the most satisfying meal ever. "Oh~ so you just mix your blood with some water? How clever~" The Demon was being mocking and Romano growled. "Holy Water you Demon." Oh. So by mixing some of his hybrid blood with Holy Water can kill a Demon? Who knew? Gilbert was somewhat impressed that a man like him was able to figure out how to kill a Demon. Spreading out his arms, the Demon smiled. "So am I your next target?" "Any Demon is my target, you're just here on bad luck." There was silence as the Moon silently shone down upon the two now standing in the clearing, a challenge was brought forward during the silence. "So do we get to place bets? Like, if you were to win?" Romano huffed. "If I was to win it would just be one less filthy Demon off my mind." Gilbert could only smirk. "You speak so rudely of your father's blood, do you even remind yourself that you are half 'filthy Demon' blood?" Romano seemed angered at this and raised his dagger. With a low growl he muttered the words to start the duel.

Gilbert took his stance and waited as the Demon Hunter lunged at him, but not striking. Taking a side step, the Demon suddenly tripped over something. With the unexpected turn of events so early in the duel, the Demon fell onto the back as Romano straddled him. With a victorious smirk, the brunette lowered his blade to the pale neck of the Demon. "I win~" the Demon's confused frown turned lighter and soon into a smile. "Why yes you did~ Aren't you a good little hunter! Now you can kill me!" "Huh?" the two second confusion was all Gilbert needed as he flipped them over, knocking the blade away at the same time. Now straddling the Hunter, Gilbert pinned the man's arms above his head. "What the fuck you bastard!"

"You couldn't possibly think I could be defeated so easily Romano? I have vengeance lying deep within my heart which awakens every time I think of the day you drove your precious blade through my brother's heart! He did nothing to you! He was even part of your kind, and you betrayed him! Why would you kill Demons Romano? Yes I know we killed your brother, but that was _after_ you pleasured yourself in spilling our blood!" After his little rant, Romano seemed a bit frightened. When killing someone really close to a Demon – especially a relative- causes them to seek vengeance until the day they die. So with the Demon now looming over him, his death might be very soon. "M-My father left us! That bastard! He fucked some Angel and then left her to raise two little pieces of shit! I wore to track him down and make him pay for what he has done to us!"

Oh, so now he kills Demons for the sake of finding his father. How sweet. "I see, now, correct me if I am wrong. But I win~" Shock. "Win! How the fuck did we go from heart throbbing stories to you winning the duel!" A smirk. "Easy, because I can tell you where your father is if you allow me to claim my prize~" Romano was shocked. After almost a century of searching for his father… so with a slight nod and gulp, the Hunter tried to level his voice. "W-Where is he? W-What do you want?" Happy that Romano seemed to calm down a bit, the Demon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I am pretty hungry, but I do not really wish to taste you blood… how about I satisfy my hunger with what is the new term these days? Uh, sex!" Blood rushed to the Hunter's face. "What! Are you mad!?" "No~" Before another response could be made, the Demon let go of one the wrists and started to drift his hand up into Romano's shirt.

Romano was still trying to recover from the shock about the news of his father and now he has to cope with the fact that he was to give his body to a Demon! With newfound strength caused by the Demon blood within, Romano shook the man off by breaking free from the grip and pushing the man to the ground. Once free, the Hunter dived for his blade and started to run. Gilbert quickly got back onto his feet and chased after the fast man. Never would he allow someone to just push him away and run! And Romano the Demon Hunter was no exception! Since he lacked speed, even if his blood was more that of a Demon's, Gilbert set for climbing the trees and jumping from one to other, almost like an ape of some sorts. This was the fastest way to travel since no buildings were in sight. With the clearing now behind him, the Demon felt somewhat weaker, it must've been a purified yet cursed path, very rare but powerful. Romano was already starting to get to the edge of the forest, so with a great leap, the Hunter was once again pinned beneath the Demon.

"You're a pest little boy~" Romano was furious and reached for his blade which he drove into the pale shoulder of the Demon. Said Demon barely hissed or even showed any signs of pain, instead he only smirked and left the blade to rip at his coat. Black blood started to drip onto Lovino's skin, the blood of a pure Demon. "H-How can you not feel the pain? It's blessed with Holy Water!" Romano was confused and his pride hurt by not letting the creature he heated so much feel no pain. Gilbert merely smirked and made himself comfortable as he once again took both wrists into one hand and let the other trail up Romano's shirt. "It's simple really~ Not many Demons are pure these days~ So by mixing your blood with Holy Water, it's really just like pricking yourself with a nail if you want to~" Romano's eyes widened in realisation. He never really Hunted the pure Demons for they cannot be killed unless… well no one knows why.

While thinking about his flaws, Gilbert has already succeeded in the removal of the Hunter's shirt and was now admiring his body. His skin had a few scars but was signs of fading away was clear, his skin glowed somewhat in the still ever presence of the full moon. Licking his lips very slightly, Gilbert leaned down let his breath ghost on Romano's skin. Snapping out of base, Romano tried to be released once again. "Why are you so eager to devour my body?" Gilbert chuckled. "Because I heard you are still a virgin my lovely little Demon Hunter~ How can someone like me ever pass on something like that~ Besides, having to taint the legendary Hunter's body will earn me great respect!" "And I will only lose mine!" The Hunter snapped back, his eyes slightly glowing a golden colour, his pupils forming slits. How cute~ His Demon side was starting to awaken~ "I see you are still in touch with your filthy blood~" Ignored the insults, Romano hissed, revealing sharpened teeth.

The Hunter's nails was growing longer and turning black, a dragon like tail with a spade made from gold at the end as it wrapped around Gilbert's torso. Half-Demons were extremely rare, so not many knew how they took form, but Gilbert was to witness. So when one emotion takes over, so does the form of either Demonic or Angelic, depending on the emotion. Gilbert was not intimidated by the boy's appearance since he looked so much more frightening whenever his from would take over. "Now, now little one~ We want to be good and make this pleasurable for both of us~" He teased as the tail started to wrap around his neck, slightly squeezing. Romano only hissed. Getting slightly bored by the reactions he was getting, so with his free hand, the Demon dared to pull on that one stray hair which was clearly known as his weakness for some reason. With just one tug and the entire atmosphere changed. Romano went still and his eyes changed to the acid green colour, his tail twitched but never seized in its grip, the long black nails started to retract. Soon Romano was only left with his twitching tail and acid eyes, his face a pretty red colour.

Gilbert realised he stopped breathing and lightly shook the man. "Eh? Little Hunter? What's wrong?" At first the Demon thought he killed him, but when Romano suddenly jumped up and bit into the Demon's shoulder, did Gilbert realise his mistake. Clearly the male was preforming something very sacred and rare between Demons, mating. Proper mating that is. Gilbert may never be able to find out how the situation changed, but still the fact remains when two Demons mate beneath the full moon, something was sure to happen. It was a myth since no one knows what may happen.

Gilbert's thought process was cut off when the searing pain of being bitten by a Demon soared through his veins. Romano's mouth filled with the black yet sweet liquid which was Gilbert's blood. "R-Romano!" He hissed. Never has he ever mated with a Demon so this was all too new to him, what was to happen next? Maybe he should've paid more attention to his brother's lessons. Romano wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders and finally pulled back, breathing heavily. Gilbert wasn't much better either as the pain didn't want to go away. "B-Bastard… You…" The man's eyes were lidded and lust shone bright in his eyes. Gilbert gulped. This was all too much for him to take in. Before Gilbert could respond to the nonsense spoken, Romano captured his lips in a heated kiss. With no hesitation the Hunter brought is tongue to part pale lips and moan out at the taste of the other Demon. Gilbert's eyes shone bright red without his knowledge along with other certain things happening to his body, with trembling hands, he grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair and pulled him closer. Never has he tasted his own blood and he had to admit it was strangely delicious.

The two soon gave into the kiss and where moaning out freely as their tongues lapped each other to seek more of the blood's taste. The blade in Gilbert's shoulder was long since forgotten. They were so caught up in their kissing that the troubled of earlier left their mind and was now replaced with what was to happen next. Gilbert finally pulled back, his need for air was still with him. Both were panting and flushed. "S-Should we c-continue?" Gilbert asked as he allowed his hands to rest on the Hunter's hips. Why did he seem so feminine? Romano seemed slightly annoyed. "Bastard." He muttered. Just then did both men seem to realise the aching and uncomfortable tightening in their pants. Romano was the first to look down and blushed even harder as he saw the bulge. Gilbert on the other hand was amused. "Shall we~"

No time was given for Romano to respond when suddenly Gilbert started to rub at the tight piece of clothing. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, the Demon smirked. "Isn't this ironic? Hunter and Demon mating underneath the Moon~ On the very same day their own brothers were killed." Romano merely grunted as he trailed his tongue on the bite he caused. The previous pain was pushed back into the back of his mind so when Romano soothingly licked it, did Gilbert remember the pain. Slowly it started to appear again but the Demon found some pleasure in the Hunter's actions. The two continued their strange affectionate displays when Romano leaned back. "We should just get this over with…" he mumbled, the lust was starting to fade. Sensing the anger was starting to return, Gilbert once again took hold of the strange curl and tugged hard. The Hunter's eyes went bright once again.

Not soon after did the Hunter quickly rid of the Demon's shirt – actually quite ripping it to shreds. "Oh? So should we just rid of these useless articles and get to it~?" The Demon teased, but when Romano nodded, he gulped. This wasn't really his form of revenge, he was supposed to kill the Hunter, but getting a little fun out of it won't be too bad. So stopping in their actions, both quickly set to work of disposing their clothes. Once naked and cold from the slight breeze, did Gilbert once again pull the Hunter onto his lap, his tail was now lying restlessly beside them and eyes still vivid. The two of them were painfully hard and didn't even care who they were with, as long as the throbbing would just be taken away.

"I assume you do know the risks of us doing this?" Romano only nodded his head. "Well then, let us not stop it here." Without a second thought, the Demon brought a few fingers to the other's lips. Somehow knowing what to do, Romano parted his lips and allowed the soft cold fingers to slip into his mouth. Enclosing his mouth around the digits, the Hunter started to lightly suck on them, occasionally letting his tongue dip around them. Once he deemed it enough, the Demon pulled out his fingers and made the Hunter lie of his back onto the broken twigs and fallen leaves. Never would the woods be the best location to mate, but it came and now they can't go back. Romano slightly twitched as his back made contact with the ground. His forgotten tail wrapped itself around Gilbert's torso, a sign of affection. What bothered Romano the most was that Gilbert showed no signs of his true form, did he just not have one? "Now~ Even though I hate you~ Let's try to make this pleasurable, okay? Relax…"

Giving a slight nod Romano stared up at the trees above them. As they swayed a strand of the Moon's light would shine through, but never would it be witness of its cursed joke of Demons. A yelp was released from his lips as Gilbert just casually thrust a finger inside of him. Yes the Hunter was a shameful virgin but he knew enough of sex from all the people gathered around in clubs and bars. This world is sick. While Romano was exploring his thoughts, Gilbert has already slipped in another finger. He knew the Hunter was lost in thought so this was just too easy. So with a sly smirk, he started to scissor the two fingers and brought the Hunter back to reality when he plunged in deep and with expert grace lightly prod at one spot no one could ever resist. Pleasure ripped through the Hunter's body as he arched up and let out a slight moan before lashing out. "Uck! What the fuck was that! Do it again you bastard!" the poor Hunter's erection was starting to weep with the slightest traces of precum.

Smirk still present, the Demon pulled his fingers out which earned him a glare. "I said to do it again! Not pull it out!" A blush has already made itself present on his cheeks whilst the acid green eyes never seized to shine. Clearly his lusty haze was over, so why were his eyes still shining? Dismissing the thought, Gilbert shifted himself. "Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could skip this little lovers game and get on with it~ What do you say?" Romano knew the situation was wrong in so many ways, how did all of this start again? Oh yes… he lost a duel just because he left himself vulnerable for two seconds…

Before he could ponder any longer on his thoughts, he felt something prod against his entrance once again, only this time it wasn't fingers. Gilbert had spread his legs but taking a grip of each thigh and was now ready to just thrust inside of the little Hunter~ Oh the stories he would be able to tell once he returns~ Once he saw the slight widening of acid eyes, he knew that was his cue. So wasting no time, the Demon thrust forward, burying himself deep within the virgin's walls. A strangled cry escaped Romano's lips, the pain was worse than he thought! He thought he was going to be rip apart by the size of the Demon! Tears rolled down his cheeks and his arousal almost disappeared if it was not for him accidentally swiping his curl with his tail.

No time was given to the man as Gilbert started to literally pound into him as if he was to stuff something into a jar. The Demon's thrusts were quick and deep, the pain mostly game from the fact that he didn't even bother to slicken himself up. Gilbert had his eyes closed in pure bliss as Romano refused to relax, but the Demon didn't mind, the tightening didn't hurt him at all. "Wow! Y-You're-Ah! Really-" "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" The virgin's pleas went unheard as the Demon continued his assault. Yes Romano agreed to this, but never did he think it would cause him so much pain. His fingers were buried deep into the soil as his tail and acid eyes disappeared, his hazy mind became clear and the pain doubled. He screamed and cried out in agony but the Demon only found this more arousing, causing his motions to speed up.

Romano hated himself for this to happen. He closed his eyes and bit at his lips, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Already he felt something drip from his abused entrance, probably blood. Gilbert continued to grunt and pant, this was the best feeling he has felt since… since a very long time! He savoured every moment and did not care for the Hunter since this was his revenge of his brother, making the offender suffer. Why should Romano feel pleasure when he killed someone? An innocent! With this thought in mind, his actions became more brutal. Already his ears went deaf and all he concentrated on was the pleasure he was getting. The twist and tightening in his stomach was already the sign of his revenge coming to an end. So opening up one eye, he allowed himself to look upon his prey.

Romano was red in the face from crying, blood trailing down from his lip as his legs was still spread apart, his earlier arousal was now gone. Who could blame him? Smirking at himself for achieving his goal, he gave one final grunt before he came.

"Yes Demon, this is how I kill your kind." The man's voice cut through the heavy silence as he turned around and glared at the tree. Gilbert blinked. What happened? One minute he was seeking revenge and now he was… back to before… stepping out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, the Demon cautiously approached the Hunter. "R-Romano?" Never did the Demon allow his voice to waver, but… what happened? Romano sighed and tucked his blade away. "What happened… it was a fault, something against our nature. The moon reversed time…" Gilbert blinked again and gave a dark chuckle. "No… that's not it…" Gilbert stepped forward into the clearing. He stood before the Hunter. "I got my revenge, you didn't. Now it's your turn… do anything you want…"

The Demon spread out his arms, Romano gulped and reached into his coat. Slowly he pulled out the dagger. "This cannot kill you… but…" Gilbert gave a knowing smile. "If it brings pleasure to you, I do not care if you were to burn me alive!" With one swift motion the blade was brought down.

The Demon was currently perched atop a church glaring at the little children running around. Why he even chose this night to come onto the living world was something he would never know. And why was he glaring at those sweet innocent faces? Because they were the reason why everything happened… why he got his revenge, and why the Hunter got his… nothing will ever be the same…

All Hallows' Eve, as those of greater age prefer to call it. It was the night the dead were to be celebrated in order for them to not trespass into the living world, or so it was believed. No one really knows how all of this started, was it some madman's mind wondering around? Or perhaps an old widow hoping her husband would once again rejoice with her. Some say it was to chase away the spirits of those who dared to destroy the farmer's crops, then there's the part of it being the celebration of Saints. How did one night turn into something so complicated?

All Hallows' Eve was a mystery to even those who have lived since the first dusk, but the most mysterious part of all was the strange things children did. Hiding beneath a disguise which one has to guess, running around begging for sugary treats and then blabbering on to their friends. It was strange yet exciting, or so Gilbert Beilschmidt thought.

All Hallows' Eve was for those to mourn for their loss, for those to lust after revenge and to those who just can't get enough. Next year… a new dagger would be needed…

**-Happy All Hallows' Eve~**

**-This kinda sucked, but I am practising so please bear with me!**

**-My embarrassment will be used to make myself cookies. Review if you want some.**

**-RATZ**


End file.
